Danganronpa : Despair Hotel (2)
by IAmDaOneShino
Summary: /s/12482191/1 Add www. fanfiction .net (no spaces) before the code above.


Danganronpa

Despair Hotel

Chapter 3 BEGIN

Right in front of me, was the remains of **Takana Kazuma**. He was The Ultimate Nerd. He was the murderer of Kenzo Kiato.

Reiko and Okashi we're crying because of their brother's death, but that was a while ago. Now was his murderer. He had exploded, while chained up. But last time the killer was flung into a wall.

This was terrible…I need to figure out who the heck is the mastermind…we need to stop this before killings are a normal thing here. But I honestly think that's too late.

"He's definitely dead…" said Seco.

"Yeah…" said Shinju.

"There's no doubt." Said Takeshi.

We all looked, and got even more sick by the second. We then walked out of the trial room.

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "Ahem! It is now 9:00 PM. Please head to your dorms." And it ended…

We all headed to our rooms and said goodnight. As I got into my room, I continued to close my eyes. And the only thing that came was silence and darkness.

* * *

Monokuma Theater

"Hey, do you know Chihiro Fujisaki?"

"I know you do."

"Your probably the ones that bullied him."

"He was bullied because of being to girly, but was even more bullied while he pretended to be a girl."

"Even though everybody though he was better as a girl, others we're just making a big deal about it."

"Geez."

"I think it was a nice touch."

"I was king of sad he got killed, and 2nd."

"Well, of course I wasn't sad! I loved the despair! Upupu..."

"And his killer became butter! Just look at these pancakes, don't they look delicious? It's made of his killer!"

* * *

I woke up, and I woke up to an announcement.

*Bing Bong, Bing Bong* "Ahem! It is now 7:00 AM, Please head to the café and proceed with you're normal lives!" And it ended…

There was something really wrong with this place. This really was despair hotel. The only thing that you can feel here is despair. Nothing is filled with hope. It would be a miracle if the killings stopped…

I went outside of my dorm to see Unamo.

"Hey Unamo." I said.

"Hello, Yuuto." She replied.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Not really that good, I don't like how Takana died." Said Unamo.

"That is true. It was gruesome. But both executions we're." I said.

"Yeah…" Unamo replied and we walked to the stairs. As we went down, we went to the door, and opened it.

We saw everybody. I went to talk to somebody I was always suspicious about, but something else.

"Hey Takeshi." I said.

"Hello, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, I have a question. Why do you never eat?" I asked.

"I do. I just do it alone." He said. "Basically early."

"Why?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Because of what's under my bandana." He said.

"Oh…" I said. I mean, I understood. He doesn't ever take that bandana off. It must have something terrible under. Who knows? Something evil…? No, no, stop thinking like Kin.

I then ate some sushi. And there was also a refreshing drink. Hmm…is it me or did this food and drinks get better? Now wasn't time to think of that. I should probably spend time with somebody.

Hmm…The closest person was Shinju, so I went to her.

"Hello, Yuuto." She said. "It seems nice in the garden room. Let's go." She grabbed me and we went off to the garden. While there, she fainted a few times.

"That was…fun?"

"Yeah, it was Shinju." I said.

I had a few more hours on my hands. But I just didn't know who to spend those hours with.

I went to Reiko and Okashi. I was going to hang out with ne, but after Kenzo died, they wouldn't split.

"So…where are we going?" asked Reiko.

"Let's go to the…" I was thinking.

"Let's go to the laundry room on the 2nd floor." Said Okashi.

I followed her, and so did Reiko. W we're silent for a while.

Then I mentioned how they felt about Kenzo, the rest of the time was me running away from Okashi and Reiko trying to calm her down.

I was panting hard, and so was Reiko. But Okashi wasn't.

"That was…fun…?" I said.

"Yeah…" said Okashi.

"Why did you agree with that?!" asked Reiko.

*BING BONG, BING BONG* "Ahem! It is now 9:00 PM. Please head to your dorms." And it ended…

"Hmm…I'm concerned." Said Reiko.

"About what?" I asked.

"Why did Takana kill because of a fish tank?" She asked.

"His secrets we're revealed! Upupupu, it was so much despair, it made him switch his personalities so fast!" said Monokuma appearing.

"M-monokuma?" asked Okashi.

"Now, how 'bout you kiddos go to your dorms? Don't want to be punished, and die like you're poor brother!" He said.

Okashi looked angry as she put her hands in fists. Before she could attack, Reiko grabbed her.

"No, you already tried that. And he almost exploded and killed you." Said Reiko. "I don't want you to leave me either!"

"Tch…" Okashi looked at her, and we went to our dorms. I heard crying noises in the dorm next to me, which was the one of the Kiato's.

I sighed, and went to bed after the noises disappeared.

I understand why they cried. I would cry if my family died…who wouldn't?

…

…

…

 **Who?**

* * *

Authors Note:

Idk what happened, but I lost my old account. If you want to see what the heck happened, here is the link.

s/12475666/1


End file.
